


oh my lord,

by orphan_account



Series: "might as well, since we're already here" [2]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s late.





	oh my lord,

it’s two am… why hasn’t he fallen asleep? he has a class in six hours.

he turns to his side and lets out a breath. he takes in the snores of his roommate and the buzzing of the fans.

he cannot fall asleep at all.

//

what in God’s name is he doing? ted’s eyebrows scrunches up in disdain. he watches the other rummage through a ‘lost and found’ bin.

“ah sick!” travis pulls out a pen—wait, it doubles as a knife?! 

ted doesn’t trust that one bit. nope! that man should never, ever, have anything that could count as a weapon on him. the joyous smile coming from the other worries him, what could he be planning?

//

he swings his he legs to the side. he needs to clear his head a bit, fresh air will do him good.

he grabs a jacket, feels for his keys and ventures out his room. 

//

he is terrified. travis found numerous sharp objects, and he started tossing them into a box he placed at the end of the hall. he proclaims that he’s doing ‘trick-shots’. ted is scared for their human’s life.

he turns his head to the sudden raise in volume. shit! it’s their human.

“aw, nuts,” the curly-haired boy scratches the back of his head and pouts at the mess, “man, he really should be more careful!”

ted is panicking. he hasn’t done first-aid in decades! he sucks in a deep breath and sighs. there’s absolutely no need for panic right now, yep! nope, he’s panicking, fuck.

he quickly checks to see if there’s still a pulse and sticks two fingers near sam’s jaw. 

he’s relieved. 

//

sam wakes up in his bed, his alarm is going off.

what on earth? when did his hands get scratched up? wait… what time is it exactly?

shoot! he only has twenty minutes to get ready for class!


End file.
